


And You Will Find Their Gold

by ladywolf



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywolf/pseuds/ladywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IV.<br/>landings hurt.<br/>chose your gods better next time.</p><p>m.k.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Will Find Their Gold

Perhaps he hadn’t expected to weep for them. He was a soldier, expelling the world of it’s sinners in the name of God. But these were not strange idolators, these were _his men_ , with whom he dined, lived, and fought. This was his commander, who had just honored him, slain. Indignity crept in his stomach and forced it’s way out of him. A wail that beckoned her to him, but his job was done. Any honor or loyalty he had left belonged to Her.

 

* * *

 

Carlos was taken by her; enraptured by her lips and her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Santánico," she said. She had a name that belonged to divinity.

Carlos took her hand and kicked the shackles away from her feet. "We must leave this place." 

She looked down at her hand in his and held it tightly. "I cannot."

"Why not? I have broken your chains."

She rubbed her thumb over his hand. Her lips demurred and her eyes sparkled with tears. "I am trapped in this place; I can never leave."

Yet that is exactly what he intended to do. Carlos took her down to the temple's entrance. He would not let his men find her, certain they would try to kill her or worse. However, when he stepped into the sunlight, he was tugged backward. Carlos turned and saw that his hand was broken free of hers; and a strange barrier would not let her pass. Carlos did not believe in magic and he could not believe that a woman with such power could be captured here so easily.

"I do not understand."

"Let me show you something."

Carlos stepped through the entrance and across the barrier; with his hand returned to her, the shadows enveloped them once again. She led him down stairs and corridors that were void of light until they were deep beneath the ground, in a hall lit by torch. He had been following behind her as it had been too dark to see, but now that he could, he noticed the wall was covered in etchings. She stopped and gestured to her right. Carlos took a neighboring torch and held it to the wall, staring at pictures that made little sense to him.

"It’s a story… It’s _my_ story.” He looked at the wall again, giving it more attention, determined to decipher the meaning. She pointed to a picture of a woman with a snake wrapped around her body. “See here?" She had taken his hand now and placed it on the girl. "I was born sacred; when the morning star passed over the sun. I was given flowers, jewels, and offerings. But a time came for me to be sacrificed to my gods, given a hunger that would never be satisfied, and cursed to be here forever a slave.” 

"No." He turned around to see her crouched on the floor. "You are not slave...Eres...eres una Diosa." So gentle, so eager, and without hesitation because he was breathless. She was sovereignty and grace baptized in eternity. What a horrid thing to do to an innocent girl and all these years she'd been on her own. "Please." He kneeled before her taking her hand again. "Make me like you."

Santánico bowed her head and furrowed her eyebrows.  _"Why he would chose this?"_ She thought; but in truth he was choosing her. A faith he did not speak, yet she understood. "It is not that simple, Carlos. Part of you must die."

"I do not fear death."

"Your men. Bring them here and kill them." Carlos tilted his head and waited; looked to her for an answer.  "Will they not come looking for you if you don't return?"

 

* * *

 

Something else he did not expect, he had not intended to fall in love. When he became a soldier he declared for himself that he would not marry, or take a lover. Yet there she was to hold him, comfort him, and it was worth it to be stronger, to be better, to be with Her forever.

Anything she needed, anything she wanted, he would provide her. Not by service, but of devotion.


End file.
